1. Technical Field
The present technology generally relates to shirts that are configured to provide a wearer with enhanced mobility across a range of movements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shirts designed for work uniforms tend to be subject to tightness and restriction at various locations when the wearer performs various actions. Because in many jobs these actions are commonly repeated, the tightness and restriction of the work shirt is often a source of great discomfort. Yet the durability requirements and protective nature of shirts designed for work uniforms have previously hindered the design of a work shirt that provides for enhanced mobility.